Nyx
Nyx (ニュクス, Nyukusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version and by Amber Hood in the English version. Profile Nyx was born to a family of talented mages in Nohr. She was a prodigy in dark magic arts, as was the rest of her family, but quickly became too powerful. As a result, she started testing her abilities on people for fun, killing many innocent civilians. She wove a spell so dark and powerful, its magic inflicted an unbreakable curse, causing her to be unable to age. In her support conversations with Xander she reveals that she was suicidal following the initial time after she was cursed and was very depressed, hiding herself away from the world. However, she decided that she wanted to live to atone for her crimes, and has since strived to overcome her past. In her My Room quotes, Nyx reveals that the marks on her forehead and cheeks are designed to reflect curses. She does not expect the curse to dispel, however, she seeks The Mirror of Truth, the relic that reflects a person's true appearance. Chronologically, she states that she is an older woman, much older than the Avatar at least. Said to be the most understanding of women, Nyx's birthday is February 17. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Nyx has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Nyx views life rather gloomily. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crime of killing innocents for sport. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the things she says revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". It is because of her past that eventually her demeanor became cold, serious and pessimistic. As a result, Nyx transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so or when she is approached by other members of the army. However, this does not mean that Nyx is deprived of her other emotions as well, as she is still capable of showing a sense kindness and humor to and falling in love with others. Nyx is also very fond of reading books, particularly romance novels as revealed in her supports with Kaze. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 9 - Another Trial/Revelation Chapter 15 - Rainbow Sage Tome - C |Item=Fire Fimbulvetr (Conquest only) }} Growth Rates |30% |15% |70% |35% |60% |20% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |75% |35% |60% |20% |20% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sorcerer |45% |25% |60% |40% |55% |25% |30% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Dark Knight Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +3 | -2 | +2 | -1 | -2 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Leo * Niles * Benny * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Keaton * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki (Revelation only) * Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Charlotte * Mozu * Effie * Orochi (Revelation only) * Nyx's Children Overall Base Class Nyx is the second Dark Mage to be recruited in Conquest and the first in Revelation. Her outstanding Magic and Speed growths makes her an incredibly potent magic user and easily one of the strongest Magic users in Fates alongside Orochi and a Rhajat mothered by either. With most units having low resistance, she can easily dispatch most foes with little effort, especially once she has built up her stats. Unfortunately, she is incredibly frail physically and can easily be killed by most physical units given her poor HP and Defense growths. Even though her Resistance is just slightly better, any sort of damage taken is extremely bad for her. As such, leaving Nyx alone and/or exposed to an enemy is a bad idea. If there is no possible way to avoid it, leaving her exposed to Magic users is the safest route as at least her personal skill Countercurse deals back half the damage she received from them. Nyx stats off in both routes she's available in with Heartseeker, dropping adjacent enemies Avoid by 20, making it much easier for her to hit them, though the risks in allowing herself to get within close range should be considered carefully unless engaging a Bow/Yumi user. At level 10, she learns Malefic Aura, further increasing her magic potency with a guaranteed bonus two damage to her attacks. Nyx's two promotions are the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. As a Sorcerer, she sees yet another increase to her magic as well as her resistance, while remaining largely the same as her Dark Mage base. Nyx's first skill at Level 5 is Vengeance which has mixed results for her as she needs to be injured in order to gain the damage boost from the skill, so even with the high activation rate, unless the player is willing to leave her wounded, it requires some investments of Angelic Robes, Dracoshields, and Talismans to make it both meaningful and safe to use. At Level 15, she gains Bowbreaker is a good skill as it allows her to become an anti-bow unit which, given the Tome's weapon type advantage over Bows, is a worthy investment to give her a more specialized unit role or at least give her more lenience options if being purposefully exposed in battle. The Dark Knight class brings all of her stats to at least middling growths, giving her HP and Skill at least a decent chance to gain stats and a bonus 10% to Defense which, while still quite low, has better chances of increasing than in the Sorcerer. She loses some of her Magic growths in the process, but it still is strong enough to reliably increase as she trains. The Dark Knight's advantage is the access to Swords, though her Strength is not quite high enough to deal meaningful damage unless using a Levin Sword to use her Magic, and most importantly the increased movement range. Nyx first learns Seal Magic at level 5 which cripples enemy mage units' magic stats by 6, allowing her allies or herself to engage such units a little more safely. At Level 15, she learns Lifetaker her best regeneration skill as her solid magic attacks can kill most enemies, thus activating this skill and regaining any health she had managed to lose without dying. Secondary Class Nyx's secondary class is the Outlaw class which does not have much purpose for Nyx as an alternative route given her poor strength growths without solely relying on Shining Bows which takes a bit of training to even be able to use without Arms Scrolls. She learns both Locktouch and Movement +1 from the Outlaw base, the latter of which is the most useful as increased movement means that she can both engage enemies and retreat away from them farther than normal. As mentioned above, Shining Bows are her best options offensively, especially when in the Adventurer class as the class has a decent magic base to give her the needed power to deal damage. It also allows her to use Staves and Rods for a more potent healer than Niles and Anna. Nyx learns Lucky Seven, increasing her Hit Rate and Avoid for the first 7 turns of a map, which makes her a great early damage unit, though once the bonus drops after turn 7, it becomes useless, meaning its great for short maps. She also learns Pass to either aid with escaping from enemy swarming or to engage in the player's own swarming tactics. Bow Knight provides has little worth to Nyx as a permanent class as the lack of Magical equipment options makes it a hard sell for her, but at least the skills it provides are useful. Rally Skill can at least give her allies a stat boost in Skill whenever she is not within range to attack any enemy safely or at all. Shurikenbreaker cripples Shuriken users like Ninjas and Maids, preventing them from hitting her and applying the stat reductions while alleviating Nyx of the weapon's advantage over her both her base class' usable weapons. Quotes Refer to Nyx/Quotes. Possible Endings Nyx - Cursed by Youth (幼き封印せし者 Yōki Fūin seshi Mono lit. The One Sealed By Youth) : Nyx was offered many honors and positions of power, but refused them all to live among the people. While she is not listed in official records, bards tell of an eternally young fortune teller of eerie skill. ; Nyx and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Nyx and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. There are no records of Nyx from after the war, but supposedly she only used her magic to help others. ; Nyx and Keaton :Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Name is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology Nyx is named after Nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Trivia *Nyx shares her English voice actress, Amber Hood, with Soleil and Candace. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Mozu. *Nyx was voted the 28th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Nyx is the only playable unit who is not encountered in all 3 routes, as she does not appear at all in Birthright, as enemy, ally, or NPC. *Nyx and Izana are the only characters who can not be fought in any route or DLC map in Fates. Gallery Cipher Nyx2.PNG|Nyx as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Nyx.jpg|Nyx as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-080N.png Nyx confession.jpg|Nyx's confession scene. Nyx portrait.png|Nyx's portrait. Nyzavatar.png|Nyx's official Twitter icon. FEF Nyx My Room Model.png|Nyx's Private Quarters model. FE14 Dark Mage (Nyx).jpg|Nyx's battle model as a Dark Mage. FE14 Witch (Nyx).jpg|Nyx's battle model as a Witch. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters